


Mahogany Doors

by Mez10000



Series: Mahogany Doors [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sjin's farm, baby's first yogscast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Write something where Sjin gets a kick out of getting people to say "Mahogany Doors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster_God_Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God_Gabriel/gifts).



Sjin stood proudly in front of his latest creation on the farm.

“What's this?” he asked.

“A door,” Xephos intoned, walking away to work on his own projects.

“No, that's- that's not what I meant-” Sjin protested, but it was already too late. Xephos had lost interest and had gone.

It continued happening; at random moments, Sjin would ask Xephos to say the phrase he so wanted to hear, but Xephos wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. It never ceased – in Chilli Wowas, on the farm, in the storehouse, under the farm, during one ill-fated trip to the nether, while tweaking the systems and first thing after waking up. Sjin would weave it into conversation tenaciously.

What really irked Xephos about the whole thing is Sjin's insistence on getting _him_ to say it. Sips seemed in the loop on the whole thing, if his farm visits were anything to go by – presumably from the SipsCo days – leading Xephos to think it was just another one of Sjin's dumb injokes, and if he gave in...well, he didn't know what exactly would happen, but he suspected Sjin would get a good laugh out of it all with his old boss.

Things stayed the same for a long time – they got work on the farm done as usual, and Sjin would keep prompting him to say it as usual, but it just faded into the background of everyday life. It was there in the same way that the clouds were – present, but unremarkable. And if Xephos was a little curious about the phrase, he did not let it show, and tried, as far as possible, to just get on with what he was doing.

That was, however, until he found the message. Xephos didn't _think_ Sjin had left it out on purpose, oddly enough. It was a slightly crumpled and aged looking letter, with Sips' messy scrawl all over it. He'd found it on the floor, besides Sjin's bed, as though it had been accidentally left by the bed's inhabitant. Xephos intended to just pick it up, but stopped short when he caught sight of the words written on it. It was the same phrase, written continuously, breaking only to be signed by Sips himself. ' _Mahogany doors',_ repeated over and over in his rough scratchy style like a bad horror movie.

The hell? Even Sips was in on this joke of Sjin's? What possible meaning could this phrase have for Sjin that he kept this ragged letter for as long as he obviously had? Xephos dropped it back on Sjin's pillow and left, still thinking it over. It bugged him that this had been such a consistent thing that he had no idea about. He certainly wasn't jealous that it was yet another link Sips had to Sjin; no, it was the unanswered question – what did it mean? That's what really occupied his mind. If he did feel a little concern, it was in purely friendly interest; after all, Sips hadn't seemed to treat Sjin well back in the Sipsco days. Yes, concern. Definitely _not_ jealousy.

It was just bad timing when Sjin called him over to see his latest door creation, all cocky grin and bouncing slightly on his feet.

“Hey, look at this-”

Then Xephos snapped.

“Fine, they're mahogany doors! You've made mahogany doors. All of the doors that you have made are mahogany. They. Are. Mahogany. Doors. Happy now, Sjin?”

There was a tiny whimper and long groan from Sjin, and Xephos felt distinctly like he had heard something very private. He was torn between being unsettled and enjoying the feeling – with only a couple of words, he had elicited such a strong reaction, and that was so very powerful. On the other hand, it was so discomforting to hear the usually rambling man so lost for words. Of course, the very moment that crossed Xephos' mind, Sjin had to open his mouth.

“One more time?” Sjin breathed.

“Urgh, I cannot believe you, Sjin!” Xephos shouted, storming off. He was not angry, exactly,but he was confused, and needed a moment to work out what exactly he was feeling.

It was a few days later, when Sjin had nearly forgotten about everything that Xephos became curious and wanted to find something more about Sjin's compulsion. Sjin was in fact working on new appetisers for Chilli Wowas – he'd gotten as far as the chilli pepper, and had decided that was probably about as much as you needed in an appetiser, something simple, yet wholly representative of the establishment – when Xephos slunk in behind him. Sjin barely heard him, until he leaned in close, hovering inches from Sjin's ear.

“Mahogany doors,” he whispered.

Sjin gave an embarrassingly high pitched moan, legs trembling and threatening to give way. Sjin planted his hands on the counter and shakily held himself up through it all.

Xephos was right – that reaction  _was_ because of those words, and if anything, was more pronounced when Sjin didn't know it was coming. However, rather than sating his curiosity, the discovery led to more questions. Why those words? Did the speaker themselves have an impact on the reaction? How strong was the reaction when reading written words? Xephos would definitely have to find more time to test out his new observation from now on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never before have I been in danger of actually meeting a person who's character I have written about...until now. Oh gawd, I'm just going to hide out in the shame bunker, now.


End file.
